Dragons Of Atlantis Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. Dragons of Atlantis Wiki Policy These rules are to keep the Wiki clean of spam, incivility, and useful for the general population. 'Comments and Talk Pages' *No spamming external links (only exception is Kabam pages). *No spamming nonsense or otherwise pointless comments. *Non-constructive comments may be deleted without warning. *No promotion or explanation of glitches or scripting. This includes any add-ons that would give one an advantage and result in that person having their game account banned. *Anything that would be frowned upon by Kabam (with the exception of personal opinions on the game) should be avoided here. Personal opinions are encouraged as long as they fall within the guidelines above. Any infractions against these rules may result in comments being deleted or your account and/or IP address being banned in which the length of time shall be determined by the offense. Repeat offenses will result in a permanent ban. Do not abuse your commenting privileges. 'Page Content' *Removing all content from a useful page will result in a ban in which the length of time will be determined by number of incidents. *Stealing others' pictures and posting them as your own will result in a ban. This may be a copyright violation. *Editing pages should be limited to adding productive information. If you disagree with a page, you should start a new header at the bottom with your information on the topic. As long as the new information is valid and confirmed by facts other than your opinion, it will not be removed as long as it is well maintained. *Do not make duplicate pages on the same topic unless your information is enough to stand alone as an entire page. Instead, elaborate on the existing page or add a new header. *Avoid ambiguous or excessively long page titles. This confuses people and will result in a name change at the discretion of Admins. *Any pages created for the sole purpose of creating a pointless page will be deleted without hesitation and the creator will be blocked length of time as determined by number and severity of offenses. Repeat offenses will result in a permanent ban. Do not abuse your editing privileges. If while editing you have an issue, contact an admin for assistance. If you accidentally delete information from a page, message an admin to avoid being incriminated against. 'Edit Wars' If any administrator sees or hears about edit wars, we will block the party who is at fault (False info, page deleting, spam edits, etc...) for at least THREE months. There is NO EXCEPTION or acceptable reason why things like this should happen. If you witness an individual vandalizing pages, please report them to one of the following administrators. FYI: An edit war is when two parties continually edit a page back and forth to prevent the other from posting their information. This is usually a result of vandalism or conflicting opinions. 'Admins' Below are the current administrators for the Dragons of Atlantis Wiki. If you have comments or concerns about this wiki, please send them a message. *LurkersRus *Dragon of 88 *Eps Cola 360 *Eric Pike23 *Gladiator146 *HailFire9000 *JJS 12 *Ozzkat *Spartan343 *Stephan222 *ThePurpleDragonNinja *Zaach (inactive) Administrator Policy All administrators will abide by these common Wikia policies. Adminship is not an honor bestowed upon individuals to give them more power. Administrators are servants to the wiki and the constituents that read it. They are individuals that have proven to be helpful and active in the community and use their abilities to improve the community. If any abilities bestowed upon you are used blatantly against the common interest of this wiki, they may be revoked. Deleting Content *Deletions of significant information must be justified in the "Edit Summary" to avoid confusion from other editors. Minor edits or deletion of trivial information does not warrant a detailed explanation. *Avoid removal of useful content even if poorly written, instead work to develop the page. If there seems to be an issue with people unable to find correct pages, consider creating a redirect to this page. *'Do not delete redirect pages.' These are automatically placed to redirect people with bookmarks and saved pages from losing those pages. This also preserves old comment history. Article Protection *Protections are used to prevent excessive vandalism, stop edit wars, and to protect high traffic pages (such as the Anthropus Camps and Wilderness pages). *These are not to prevent contributors from editing and shall never be implemented to block editors under any circumstances. Pages blocked from the public quickly become stagnant; therefore, this is always a last resort for important pages. *